Nozomu Fuse
Nozomu Fuse is a selectable character from the game True Love Sweet Lies. Background Prior to starting Fuse Investigations, he was a law enforcement officer for the National Police Agency in Japan. He was eventually hired as a detective at Interpol and he relocated to Lyon, France, where their headquarters are located. He quit working as a detective for Interpol and returned to Tokyo where he began Fuse Investigations. Since then, he's worked as the chief. His Lie Nozomu Fuse - His Lie.PNG Nozomu_Fuse-His_Lie_2.jpg Appearance Nozomu has medium brown eyes and dark brown hair - which is kept in a mostly neat, yet sort of messy and relaxed short style. He is quite tall and has a slender build. In spite of looking like he's at the most - in his late twenties, Nozomu is actually 35 years old. Outfits *'Work Attire:' He is often seen in his work attire throughout his route, as well as other characters' routes. This consists of basic khaki-colored pants with side pockets, a plain navy blue blazer, a brown v-neck tee with long sleeves - as well as a black and white, horizontal striped undershirt, which is worn underneath his v-neck top. Additionally, it can be assumed that he wears dark brown or black dress shoes; since Nozomu works as the boss, working in an office environment. *'Formal Attire:' Occasionally, Nozomu is shown to be in a more dressed-up tuxedo. A grey or silver necktie is worn securely on his shirt. He wears a black blazer, black collared t-shirt with full-length sleeves. Presumably, he also wears plain black, formal pants; and a pair of dark-coloured, most likely black, dress shoes. *'Casual Attire:' Nozomu simply wears the same clothes - as he does to work, albeit without the navy blue blazer he wears at work. *'Traditional Attire:' He wears a full-length, navy blue yukata, (a lightweight, usually cotton kimono worn in summer or spring. It can also used as a bathrobe.) *'Other Clothing:' Nozomu wears a purple argyle jumper, with a round neckline. A white polo shirt, that is left unbuttoned at the top, is seen worn underneath the jumper. There is another formal outfit that he wears - which is composes of a plain black blazer and pants, with a basic, white collared dress shirt. Personality Nozomu Fuse assumes the role of a patron, to all of the members in the detective team. Initially, he has a very placid, friendly and easy-going personality. Whenever he is not at work, he also acts in this manner. He is kind and considerate of everyone on the team. However, he is shown to become more emphatic, flirtatious and slightly perverted towards you. He doesn't really take himself that seriously - and likes to find good excuses, to drink beer with the rest of the detective squad and celebrate. When Nozomu is at work, he is really composed and serious. He is determined and likes to investigate cases that promise large sums of money, if he and the rest of the team, are able to successfully solve the case in question. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Pictured Incident Coming Soon... Romantic Interlude Coming Soon... Trouble in Paradise Coming Soon... Living with Him? Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Captured Hearts Coming Soon... Captured Hearts Epilogue Coming Soon... Trivia *Nozomu and Naomasa are the only characters to have an age change when their routes were translated. **Nozomu is stated to be 39 in Japan and 35 overseas. *He is fluent in English and French. *His eye color becomes dull and darkens whenever he is feeling particularly sullen. Category:True Love Sweet Lies Category:Nozomu Fuse Category:Characters Category:Detective Category:Multilingual Category:Boss Category:GE2015 Category:Pet Owner Category:Born in March Category:Pisces Sign